A Beautiful Mess
by NaLetiziaLoxy
Summary: Hermione hamil dan dia harus pergi dari kehidupan Draco. Ya, itu yang harus Hermione lakukan. Draco akan menjadi milik orang lain dan Hermione tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menjaga kandungannya sendirian.


A Beautiful Mess

By

NaLetiziaLoxy

Harry Potter © JK. Rowling

Harry Potter and All characters just belong to Joanne Keane Rowling

Chapter 1

"Prologue"

Tubuhnya kaku seperti baru saja di siram oleh air laut yang dikirim langsung dari kutub utara. Bibirnya mengatup dengan garis rahang yang tegang, matanya mengeras ketika dia memandang lurus ke arahku. Yeah, itu wajar. Aku tahu dia akan terkejut, begitupun aku. Ini semua karena sebuah kesalahan fatal yang pernah kami lakukan. Sebuah kesalahan yang tidak pernah kami sadari sebelumnya.

Merlin, jika dengan meloncat dari puncak air terjun bisa membuat kehidupanku berjalan dengan normal kembali, aku pasti akan melakukannya.

"Kau serius, Granger?" suaranya mengintrupsiku, membawa nyawaku masuk kembali ke dalam ragaku.

Aku mengangguk dengan lemas tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Berapa usia kandunganmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu" aku menggelengkan kepala sebelum menunduk untuk melihat kedua tanganku yang bertaut di atas meja. Tanganku basah, entah karena apa. "Aku baru tahu masalah ini seminggu yang lalu, dan—" aku tercekat. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku baru memberitahumu sekarang. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menggagalkan acara pertunanganmu dengan Astoria, aku hanya, Well—" _Tuhan, bantu aku! _Aku meremas rok dress yang ku pakai karena gugup,"Entahlah," aku mengangkat bahu, tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya, "Lagi pula, cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan tahu juga."

"Seharusnya waktu itu kau merapalkan mantra kontrasepsi, Granger!"

Tuduhannya membuatku naik darah, "Kau menyalahkanku?" aku menegakkan posisi dudukku dan menuding kearahnya, "Aku mabuk dan kau juga! Apakah kau bisa berpikir dengan jernih ketika ada alkohol yang menguasai tubuh dan pikiranmu? Bisakah kau mengingatkan dirimu sendiri untuk memakai pengaman? Atau memperingati dirimu sendiri untuk berhenti menyetubuhiku? Mengambil keperawananku?"

Draco tidak mengatakan apapun. Tidak untuk membantah ataupun membela diri—sesuatu yang biasanya dia lakukan—dia malah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi sebelum memijat pelipisnya, menghela nafas panjang dan memejamkan matanya. Tidak ada yang bersuara setelah beberapa menit. Hanya ada keheningan yang menjadi tembok transparan diantara kami.

Ya Tuhan, aku hamil. Anak dari seorang Draco Malfoy. Kami hanya berteman—walaupun aku tahu bahwa kami tidak seperti itu—dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana kelanjutan kehidupanku nanti. Aku tidak mungkin hidup sendiri dan membesarkan anakku nanti tanpa peran seorang ayah. Bagaimana jika Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna ataupun yang lain menanyakan masalah ini? Apakah aku harus mengatakan bahwa ini karena Draco juga? Lalu bagaimana dengan Astoria? Kekasih pilihan orangtua Draco yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istrinya. Aku mendesah, menghirup udara dari mulut ketika air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Aku bersyukur karena aku cukup pintar untuk menyembunyikan kesedihanku.

"Aku tidak bisa," Akhirnya dia membuka suara, membuat jantungku berhenti dan hatiku merosot jatuh ke dasar. Aku memejamkan mataku untuk menyingkirkan segerombolan emosi yang bergelung di balik pelupuk mataku. _Kenapa rasanya begitu sakit?_ Dia mengusap rambut pirang platinanya dengan kedua tangannya. Jika di lihat Draco terlihat kacau dan menderita. "Aku tahu bahwa itu juga kesalahanku, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku dan Astoria akan bertunangan dan aku tidak mungkin membatalkan acaranya."

_Aku tahu, Draco_. Aku tahu. Aku membuka mataku dan menatap kemana pun kecuali ke arahnya. "Bukan masalah." aku menghirup udara sebanyak yang bisa paru-paruku tampung, "Jangan dipusingkan. Aku bisa mengurus masalah ini sendiri." Ketika aku menatapnya, aku berusaha untuk tersenyum, walaupun dadaku benar-benar terasa sakit dan sesak, seolah-olah ada balon udara yang di tiup di sana.

Well, ketika perutku akan membesar nanti, Draco akan menjadi milik orang lain. Kenyataan yang harus aku terima untuk selamanya. Paru-paruku menciut dan mengembang seketika.

Draco menggeleng, "Tapi janin itu juga tanggung jawabku, Granger."

Aku tertawa, tapi suaraku malah terdengar menyedihkan, "Aku tahu. Tapi kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun untukku atau bayi ini. Kau hanya harus melanjutkan kehidupanmu, Malfoy. Jangan khawatirkan apapun. Aku tahu ini salah dan sejujurnya aku benar-benar marah, kecewa dan murka pada keadaan. Tapi apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Sesuatu yang sudah terjadi tidak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi. Aku hanya harus menerimanya dan menjalaninya." Aku berhenti sejenak, mengatur nafas, "Dan aku jamin tidak akan ada yang tahu tentang masalah ini. Aku juga tidak akan mengungkitnya kembali." Kataku meyakinkan.

Ketika dia tidak mengatakan apapun juga, aku meraih tasku sebelum bangkit berdiri, "Aku harus pulang." kataku, "Well, omong-omong, selamat atas pertunangan kalian. Aku turut bahagia." Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil ke arahnya, sebelum berbalik dan menjauh darinya sebelum dia benar-benar bisa melihat air mata yang aku tahu sedang dalam perjalanan menuju keluar.

Aku harus pergi. Mungkin dengan menghilang dari kehidupannya akan terasa lebih mudah bagiku. Well, yeah. Aku akan melakukannya.

ooo

To be continued

* * *

><p>Please leave me a review and telling me what you think about my fic! Should I do more? Or is it a stupid idea and I should just stop now? Please tell me.<p>

Thank you xx


End file.
